Among conventional cooking devices is one described in JP 2004-316999 A (PTL1). This cooking device includes a heating chamber, a circulation duct provided on a rear side of the heating chamber, and a circulation fan placed in the circulation duct. The circulation duct is communicated with inside of the heating chamber via suction ports and blowoff ports in rear portion of the heating chamber.
According to the cooking device having the above constitution, as the circulation fan is driven, a heat medium, e.g. air, in the heating chamber is sucked into the circulation duct through the suction ports, flowing toward the blowoff ports. On this way, the air flowing from the suction ports toward the blowoff ports is heated by heaters placed on a downstream side of the circulation fan and on an upstream side of the blowoff ports. As a result of this, air heated by the heaters impinges on a heating object, which is to be heated, placed in the heating chamber, so that the heating object is heated.